Loving You
by AmhranMalfoy
Summary: A story of two people meeting again and falling in love. But their relationship is made trubulant by the obstacal of blood status and pasts coming back to haunt them.


~J.K Rowling owns all rights to the characters~

Chapter 1; Dead Ends

Seven years, since school ended. Eight years since the war. I feel so, old. In what my mother would say "a short life" I felt as if I'd endured the life of a fifty year old. But the funny things is I don't regret one moment of it. It was tough but it has made me the women I am today. It has shown me to appreciate life. Even to live a bit dangerously! Yes Hermione Granger just suggested to live dangerously...! Suppose being an auror in these still ever so turbulent times is living dangerously. Death Eaters still live and go on unpunished but my job, and Harry's, is to stop that.

I like when you take a quick trip away from it all, even if working. It makes me think, clears my head, but then I suppose to go cloud it all again with Guinness isn't the smartest thing but you know what they say "when in Ireland!".

This case had been troubling me for a while. I kept getting different information on this possible Death Eater's location, description, what he was doing! It was frustrating but I think I have him cornered. I can feel it, I'm close. I had discovered his temporary is accommodation down the road from this pub in which I sit alone, at a B&B. I'll get him this time, I had to. Or else I owed Harry fifty quid!

I finished my drink and headed for the B&B, also to provide me with accommodation this frosty, early spring night. The air was silent but the anticipation was heavy. I turned my wand in my hand reminding my self not to rush. I would only make mistakes, I had waited to long for this guy.

I entered through the red painted door and made my way stealthily up the stairs. My heart picked up it's pace with the adrenaline pumping through my expectant veins. I silenced my breathing with a flick of my wand. I stood, feet shoulder wight apart outside the room that contained the flesh that polluted this Earth, that gave a bad name to magic. With sudden determination I opened the door in a quick action and cast my spell "Petrificus Totalus!". With perfect and practiced persion I saw the free body grow stiff and still. "Lumos" I whispered as I carefully made my way over to the bed. I nearly yelped in horror when I saw who it was.

The unmistakable platinum blond hair, well toned body of Draco Malfoy lay before me. I slowly made my way to the order side of the bed to view his face to make sure my mind was not playing any tricks on me. And of course and not to my surprise it was.

"It can't be" I whispered in disbelief. Draco Malfoy worked as an auror for the Ministry of Magic. For Kingsley, as my colleague! He turned his back to the dark arts a long time ago, came back to school, was head boy!

My instinct's kicked in and I told myself that "once you go black you can always go back". Doing my job I set a rope body bind hex his way and thawed him out from my first incantation. He was awake, and from what I could see, very angry. It made me wince to look at his death stare, I could hardly pull away.

"Granger what the hell do you think your doing!" he spat at me viciously.

Paying no heed to his tone I put my new plan in place, and I knew he wasn't going to like it,"Hunting Death Eaters, I've been following a trail. I didn't know it was yours till now. The question is Draco what are you doing in Ireland?" I gave him his quizzical look back and waited for an answer.  
>He was struggling against the body bind slightly. I could see he was mentally telling himself to stop for they will only get tighter the more you struggle.<p>

"If you must no I was following a source that turned out to be a dead end", still obviously seething with anger and frustration, it almost made me smile. Almost.

It was a logical answer though, but I didn't thrust him. As a matter of fact I never did. He was always cruel to me in school and was the one misery (other than Voldemort) in my life at school!

I kept my domineer calm as I pulled out a small vile from my pocket. Seeing the black substance Malfoy grew increasingly more aggressive. "You wouldn't dare...?" he looked angrily at me but I didn't need to worry. Kingsley had said he trusted me to use it well and gave me special permission to use it. Veritaserum truth potion.

"Open wide" I teased pouring the black tar like substance into his mouth while holding his nose. I gave it a moment to sink in before I began.

"Are you Draco Abaxas Malfoy, son if the deceased Death Eater Lucius Malfoy?" I kept my cool as I saw him grow even more frustrated as the words were pulled out like barbed wire from his chest.

"Yes" he hissed.

I didn't see a reluctance to answer, just annoyance. I guessed he just hated been put through this kind of interrogation. Probably humiliating for him. Awell.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No" he really didn't know how to answer that question. After all he still bore the Dark Lord's mark.

"Have you recently taken part in dark magic activities or helped a person in doing so?" this was the deciding question for me.

"Never" his single word answer was enough. My trail was false, a dead end as Draco had put it earlier.

I quietly handed him the antipotion and undid the body bind. He muttered angrly under his breath and took the new vile willingly, sitting up. "Sorry Draco, I was only trying to do my job. Do you understand?" I looked at him seeking forgiveness in his riled up body. As soon as he let my apology sink in he relaxed a little and muttered "I get it".

I thought for a second as to why I would seek Draco's forgiveness for anything! I didn't need it. He stood up and went to his own mini fridge and pulled out two beers. He handed me one and I cracked it open with my teeth. A small bit of shock spread it's way across his face, but quickly melted into that Malfoy smirk.

"What?" I shrugged.

"Nothing"

I awkwardly sat in the badly upholstered chair in the far corner of his room. We chatted about the weather, how busy work was or how hard (though he wouldn't admit that part). Neither of use knew what to say but I sure we both had a lot of silent questions. I for one had no idea what these questions were but I was sure I would find out soon...

_A/N = This is my first fan fic...I've been thinking about writing it for a while. Secound chapter will be put up soon aswell! fan me! Review too please :) :) :)_


End file.
